


Grumpy Dog vs Sparkling Beauty

by KungfuChicken



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Jousting, Tourney of the Hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KungfuChicken/pseuds/KungfuChicken
Summary: Who else thought that the contrast in the description of glittering Jaime Lannister and grumpy Sandor Clegane at the tourney of the hand was hilarious?I don't own anything, all credit goes to the mighty GRRM.





	Grumpy Dog vs Sparkling Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> George R. R. Martin, A Game of Thrones, Eddard:
> 
> "Sandor Clegane was the first rider to appear. He wore an olive-green cloak over his soot-grey armor. That, and his hounds-head helm, were the only concession to ornament. „A hundred golden dragons on the Kingslayer, ‘‘ Littlefinger announced loudly as Jaime Lannister entered the lists, riding an elegant blood bay destrier. The horse wore a blanket of gilded ringmail and Jaime glittered from head to heel. Even his lance was fashioned from the golden wood of the Summer Isles. (…) Sandor Clegane dropped his visor with an audible CLANG and took up his position. Ser Jaime tossed a kiss to some woman in the commons, gently lowered his visor and rode to the end of the lists."
> 
> Nice piece of foreshadowing in this paragraph, by the way. Littlefinger is convinced that the Hound will not bite the hand that feeds him. We all have read what happens to Jaime Lannister in the second round of jousting against the Hound. And as we read on, there is the battle of Blackwater where the Hound not only bites the hand that feeds him but pisses on it and severs his ties to the Lannisters once and for all. Even a dog gets tired of being kicked.

Of course the Kingslayer had to show off. He glittered from head to heel and even his blood bay destrier wore a blanket of gilded ringmail. What a ridiculous waste of money! Currently Ser Jaime and his horse were prancing along the rows of the commonners and the royal stand. Ser Jaime was waving and smiling, blowing kisses at pretty young girls and old crones alike, flashing his white, straight teeth, shaking his soft, golden curls, winking cheekily. And the ladies were blushing and giggling as he rode by. 

„It’s not as if you ever stood a chance with him, you clueless hens ! If you knew what I know, Lannister would become a lot less attractive this very instant », Sandor thought as he watched the dazzling display of Lannister wealth and beauty. 

„You may admire him all you want in his golden glory. We are here to beat each other to pulp, nothing more. And the meanest thug of all wins a big bag of golden dragons. But this show-off is obviously not lacking golden dragons anyway, it will do him no harm to roll in the dirt before the hour is over.“

Of course Sandor wanted to win a bag full of golden dragons. Anyone who claimed otherwise and took part in the jousting was a liar and an idiot. But it was not only that. If the gods he did not believe in were good, today might be the day he would beat Gregor. 

Jaimes glittering beauty only strenghtened the Hounds resolve to add some dust and dents to his golden armour. And if some people thought that he would not dare biting the hand that fed him, well his wages did not come from Jaime Lannisters private purse. Nothing would stop him from knocking the Kingslayer out of the saddle. And to ruin the day of the buggers who had placed a bet on the Kingslayer's victory would be a sweet bonus. Why not give them a little show first? Get their hopes up and then crush them as he crushed Lannister.

Sandor knew how plain and ugly he must look when compared to the flashy oldest son of his liege lord. People clapped and cheered for Ser Jaime and no doubt loved him. The Hound did not need their love. He needed to slam his lance straight into Jaime Lannisters golden shield and get him out of the way, then beat Gregor and walk off the tourney grounds with a bag full of golden dragons. He closed his visor with an audible clang and rode to meet his opponent.


End file.
